Resident evil: revenge
by Cityofangels
Summary: Alice is fighting the Tvirus that is trying to take control of her mind, and she isn’t the only one who managed to escape from Umbrella’s wrath.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to those who made the resident evil movies._

_Summary: Alice is fighting the T-virus that is trying to take control of her mind, and she isn't the only one who managed to escape from Umbrella's wrath.

* * *

_

Chapter 1, Imprisoned freedom.

"What did they do to you?" Jill asked her.

But Alice wasn't listening, all she heard was that voice inside her head, _activate program Alice_. It was trying to control her, telling her things she didn't want to. She knew they had done something to her again, before Alice died all her strength was physically, but now there was more. Back in the lab when she killed the security guard all she had to do was look in the camera and think of him. Alice could see him sitting behind all the screens, warning security about her escape.

She had entered his mind telling him to die, and as if Alice was a general who gave an order to a soldier the man obeyed and died. Thinking back of it scared her, Alice had abilities she couldn't control. What if she couldn't control that voice in her head either, she might do the same thing to her friends.

"Alice are you alright?" Jill asked again.

No she couldn't risk it, it was too dangerous to stay with them. She had to get out of the car.

"Stop the car." She told LJ.

LJ seemed to be confused but stopped the car anyway. Alice didn't say a word, without any explanation she stepped out and headed for the forest much to the confusion of the four friends in the car.

"What the fuck?" Jill said and stepped out to follow Alice. "Alice what are you doing?" she demanded to know.

"Please Jill stay away from me, I'm a walking nuclear bomb."

Jill grabbed Alice by the shoulder and pulled her back.

"What are you talking about?"

"They did something to me, I can barely control it."

"Then come with us, we can help you."

Alice shakes her head.

"No, it's too dangerous if I loose control you will all die, I can not allow that to happen."

Jill sighed.

"Damn it Alice, we didn't get you out of there just to let you go again, come with us we know a doctor who can help you."

"No, it might be too late already, I will deal with this on my own."

Alice turned around and walked back into the forest.

"Alice there are things out there, things that are nothing compared to what we saw in Raccoon city!" Jill yelled at Alice before she disappeared in the distance.

"Don't worry about me." She could barely hear the woman say.

Jill cursed.

"I wasn't fucking talking about you, we have a twelve year old child with us." She said frustrating but Alice was either too far away to hear or she just didn't want to hear it.

Carlos walked next to Jill, who did her best to fight away a tear.

"Lets get back into the car Jill, its too dangerous outside." He said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Jill smashed his hand away.

"How can she just leave us here, does she have any idea how many risks we took to free her?"

"I think she does Jill, but maybe she is more of a threat to us then all the other creatures around here, who knows what Umbrella has done to her, it could be even worse then Nemesis."

A deep sigh left her mouth, Carlos was right, but it wasn't fair. Umbrella had gone too far now, they must be stopped. What were these people thinking, experimenting on innocent men and woman and them sending them in the wild to kill more innocents. The Doctors of Umbrella are insane and Jill was certain she would do something about it, even is she dies in the process, Umbrella cooperation will be destroyed.

"You're right Carlos, let's go and find a way to shut down Umbrella once and for all." She said as she walked back to the car where LJ and Angie were watching them with curiosity

"How are the four of us going to bring down a billion dollar company?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'm keen to find out." Was Jill's reply.

"What about Alice?" Angie asked.

"I think Alice needs some space, don't worry Angie she'll come back, she always does."

Angie had a sad look on her face.

"If you say so Jill."

"Ok well I'm glad we al agree but I feel much safer in the car and far away from this freaking forest." LJ said as he looked around with scared eyes.

Jill pulled up a smile.

"Well in that case I have to disappoint you, cause we are staying in the forest."

"What! Why?"

"Because I want to stay close to Alice and Umbrella until I'm sure Umbrella has been burned to the ground and Alice is her normal self again."

LJ managed to pull up a small smile himself.

"Ok, fair enough."

"Good lets go." Carlos said and took place in the driver's seat.

LJ seated himself next to him and Jill and Angie were right behind them on the backseat. The car drove down the road again as they went to look for a safe place to spend the night and think of a way to bring down Umbrella.

---

**Inside the Umbrella lab.**

Dr Isaacs smiled, her escape might have not been planned, but the treatment seems to be working although she tries to fight it at the moment. He was looking at a monitor that was giving away every little detail of Alice's condition at the moment. He had planted a chip inside of her so that he could observe her anytime he wants. She was the best creation he ever made, so powerful, it will almost take her just a blink to kill those in her way.

But he already saw a few weak spots, off course he has to find a way to make sure she will be controlled. At the moment she was still fighting the will of the virus, but he can see it takes her much effort to fight it, perhaps after one or two days she will be exhausted and the virus can take over.

"Doctor Isaacs?"

He looked up and saw Dr White standing in front of him, his assistant.

"Yes?" he said and saw a worried look on her face.

"I think we have a problem." She said.

"What is it?" Dr Isaacs wondered.

"The damage Alice cause broke down a few power plants in observation room 3, our technicians have just managed to repair it and ran into a rather unpleasant discovery."

She walked to a computer and started tapping a few buttons. She turned the monitor to show Dr Isaacs what she just found out.

"The woman who was in cell two woke up because the power plants were down, she managed to escape and we can not locate her because security hasn't fixed the camera's yet, which means she could already be outside of the laboratory."

Dr Isaacs looked at the screen and confirmed that his assistant was at the right end.

"Who was located in that cell?" he asked his assistant.

Again Dr White started tapping on a few buttons, until a photo appeared of a Latin American woman. She had dark hair and brown eyes, Isaacs recognized her immediately.

"Rain Ocampo." He said. "How fascinating, only half of her treatment is completed, still she managed to break free and escape on her own."

"But what do we do about it sir, should we send out a team to find her?"

"That would be a wise idea, we do not know how her condition is, she can be very weak and she might even die, which means we have to start her program all over again, send out a small but good team."

Dr White nodded "Yes sir." She said and walked out of the observation room to gather a small team to Hunt down Rain Ocampo.

Dr Isaacs admired the strength Ocampo possesses. It was almost impossible to escape in the condition she is now, either she is a remarkable woman and even stronger then Alice or he underestimated her completely, which off course he hoped not, that would only bring more trouble and right now he needed to focus on Alice.

He looked back on the monitor and smiled as he saw her situation was improving. She was already getting tired of fighting the virus, if she continues this way the virus might have taken over within the day. But he will not be optimistic, he already learned that Alice is a woman not to be underestimated as she proved with her remarkable escape earlier today.

---

**Somewhere inside the Umbrella labs.**

Her head throbbed and every part of her body ached. Memories of who she was flashed through her mind, increasing the pain that was already unbearable. All she wanted to do was scream in pain, but screaming means they will find her and capture her. They, who are they? And what have they done to her. She had no idea where she was and who the people that were chasing her are.

They were dangerous, that she knew. And despite all the pain she tried to find her way out of this building, away from the danger. A burst of pain suddenly entered her mind, she saw a blonde woman aiming a gun at her head.

"I'm not dead yet." She heard herself say.

The blonde woman smiled. Her visions switched to screaming men in military uniforms and zombies attacking them.

"Ocampo!" one of the men yelled.

She looked up at the sound of her name…

_My name? Ocampo? My name is Ocampo…Rain Ocampo…_

In a matter of five seconds she had her memory back, from the moment she was bitten by a zombie till the moment she died.

_I died…I died…but I live…fuck…They did something to me…Umbrella bastards…_

Rain looked at her arms and saw scars and strange red marks. She exploded with anger, which she shouldn't have done, she collapsed on the floor as her limbs gave away. Her head throbbed again and her body screamed from pain and started to burn under the uniform she had just stolen from one of the guard she killed.

For a moment Rain thought of screaming but she was just able to hold it back. The thought of being free instead of being used as a lab rat encouraged her. She took some deep breaths and crawled back on her feet. For the first time she noticed she was standing in some sort of sewer. The water that came till her ankles looked green and a horrible stench entered her nostrils.

She had no idea how she managed to get here, but Rain knew that all this poisoned water would lead to her way out. She started walking, following the floating water to look for an exit. And she found an exit, it was about six meters above a lake. Her eyes scanned the environment around it, she found nothing but trees.

"If they are dumping the virus in this lake then I'm not surprised if everything living in the forest is infected too, I had no idea Umbrella was that careless."

It was time to escape from the laboratory, she glanced behind her for one last moment and then jumped down in the lake. The lake was infected with the T-virus, so Rain quickly swam out of the water before she would be attacked by mutated fish. She didn't fear that the virus might infect her, Rain knew her entire body was filled with the T virus and she somehow rejects it. Must have something to do with the experiments Umbrella did to her.

With a soaking wet uniform she walked into the forest, north. She didn't know why, but her instincts told her to go in this direction. Rain also had a strange feeling lingering inside of her, but she couldn't quite tell what it was, except that it was something really big and…

She froze dead in her tracks, not even five meters away Rain saw a pair of red eyes looking at her. They didn't look friendly at all and without a warning the creature lunged at her.

Rain put up an evil grin. "Come and get me." She said and landed on the ground with the creature on top of her, ready to enjoy its newest meal.

---

_So what do you think, should I continue, or is it the worst fic you ever read? Please let me know and if you all like it I will immediately start writing a new chappie:) _


End file.
